


Just wait it out

by Q (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji and Q wake up one day to find they have swapped bodies and Benji gets an unexpected surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wait it out

**Author's Note:**

> For benji-tech-dunn.

Q woke up and rolled over. He expected to roll onto the other side of his bed, maybe hit the wall at most but no. He was now on the floor, tangled in sheets and not knowing how on earth he had ended up on the wrong side of the bed....and on a wooden floor.

He frowned and moved, reaching out for glasses on his bedside table. There weren't any. He sighed and pushed himself up. Ok where were his striped pajamas. He was in a white t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He glanced at the time and nearly swore. 7:38am!

His eyebrows raised sharply...then he realized it wasn't his clock, or his bed, or his room, or his...height? He rubbed his eyes and headed out of the room. It was Benji's apartment sure and he had stayed there before...but never in Benji's room. 'Benj-' He started to call out before he stopped. That was not his voice. He located the bathroom, opening the door tentatively before looking at Benji in the mirror. 'Shit.'

* * *

The obscenely early alarm of 4:45am woke Benji with a start. He bashed the alarm clock until it finally stopped bleeping. Why on earth had he set the bloody alarm so goddamn early!? Why did he even have an alarm? IT WAS SATURDAY! He tried to fall back to sleep again but failed miserably. Still he laid there with his eyes shut until it was a more reasonable hour.

At 7:15 he opened his eyes and sighed, trying to blink his bleary eyes into focus. But it wasn't working. The time was only just visible and it was 20cm from his face. Something was up. Frowning he sat up, his back aching a bit...a lot. He groaned and got out of bed, red and white stripy pajamas distracting him again from the task of waking up. He didn't own these. He looked to the bedside table and spotted glasses....Q's glasses. He picked them up tentatively and put them on, his vision clearing instantly as a hand found hair that was much longer than he would ever have it. 'What on earth?' He muttered before standing, padding through the carpeted room towards an en suite bathroom that hopefully would contain answers. It did. Not answers he was ready for.

* * *

The phone rang and Q waited for it to go to voicemail. When he heard his own voice on the other end he picked up quickly. 'Benji? Please be Benji.' He said down the phone, the deeper voice of the other alien to his ears. 'Q?' Came his own voice, sounding quite a bit posher than he thought it usually sounded.

'Yeah. Hi.' Q replied. 'So, no one told me it was Friday.'

'Freaky Friday. Cute. I'll be there in 20 minutes.' Benji said. 'See you then.'

'Wait...Q. Does your back always hurt this much?' Q facepalmed.

'Yeah. Just don't-.' His sentence was interrupted and he facepalmed again. Benji had obviously concentrated too hard of the pain because the sound of feathers and stumbling suddenly came down the phone.

* * *

When Q had confirmed that yes, his back did hurt like this a lot he got curious, reaching a hand around to try and massage a sore spot in between his shoulder blades. He wondered what was causing it.

Then he found out.

Massive white wings suddenly unfolded, filling the bathroom and making Benji stumble over and fall backwards with the sudden added weight.

'What the F-'

'BENJI! BENJI!' Shouted the phone that he had dropped as he fell. He reached forwards for it, his eyes fixed on the massive white appendages that were now sprawled across the room. He picked up the phone. 'Q...what the actual ever living fuck is going on.' He said, his tone serious yet shaky.

'I'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't move.'

'There's no chance of that happening mate.' Benji replied, his forehead creased at the sight of the sheer number of feathers. 

* * *

Q grabbed some of Benji's clothes quickly from the wardrobe and left, getting into the other's car and driving to his house. Of course Benji would wonder why his back hurt, of course he would think about it enough to actually make the wings manifest themselves. He just hoped the other wasn't too uncomfortable.

He reached his house and picked the lock quickly, opening the door and locking it again behind him. 'Benji! It's just me! Where are you!' He called checking the kitchen and the living room before heading to his bedroom.The feathers scattered near the entrance to his bathroom gave him a clue.

He walked towards it and groaned at the sight. He stood there and looked at his body, piloted by Benji, laying sprawled out on the floor, wings reaching different ends of the bathroom as he held a long white feather. 'Now can you please explain.'

'Yeah, let's just get you out of here ok?' Q said, moving forwards, stepping over the left wing and leaning forwards to help pull himself up. To say this was surreal was an understatement although people were right. He did suit the wings.

Benji reached up and grabbed His-no Q's arm, letting the other help him to his feet. When he was standing he found he had to essentially lean forwards to have the appearance of standing up straight. He then looked up at himself. Q nodded. 'Good ok now you really need to make them vanish again so just concentrate on something that isn't the wings.'

'Yeah like that's going to happen.' Benji rolled his eyes.

'Come on. Just try otherwise we aren't going to get you out of this room until you figure out how to move them.' Benji nodded and Q moved forwards a bit, holding his hands out so he could catch the other when the absence of weight made him fall forwards. A very long couple of seconds later they were gone.

Q caught him quickly and steadied the other. 'Better?' He asked.

Benji nodded. 'Now answers.'

* * *

 

Q followed Benji out of his bathroom and towards the living room. They sat down and Q looked at Benji, still unnerved.

'Ok very long story but basically I got a magic anon that made me an angel. When it ran out someone sent another one that permanently gives me wings that I can make appear and vanish. I was going to tell you but there's not really a suitable time to say 'Oh hey mate, just to let you know, I have 8 foot long wings.''

Benji nodded, his expression a little stunned. 'Oh great. I'm in my best friend's body and he just happens to have angel wings. You know we could make a movie and we wouldn't be able to put 'based on true events' at the end. We'd be institutionalized.'

Q nodded with a small chuckle. 'Yeah... I know.' Benji smirked before sighing deeply. 'So what now?'

'I guess we wait it out.'

'Right, so our plan is to just carry on until we swap back?'

'Yeah I can make excuses at work, You don't have work until Wednesday.'

'Oh wonderful. I get to be a speccy, spotty git until then.'

Q chuckled. 'Harry Potter. Cute.'

'Shut up.'


End file.
